Love Conquers All
by selinea1
Summary: Zoey loves Heath. Heath loves Zoey. They cannot stand to be without each other. She wants to spend the rest of her life with him. Follow their journey through love and troubles. Will love conquer all? Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. THIS IS FOR ALL OF THE HEATH LOVERS! Infinite disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are owned by P.C. and Kristin Cast.
1. True Love

**_This is my third fanfiction for the House of Night. It is about what might've happened if Zoey ran away from the House with Heath. Enjoy,_**  
******_-NAQ_**

**Wait a second. I'll be right there.**

**Okay. Just hurry.**

I was just putting on my shoes, and heading out to meet Heath at the gate. He was taking me to his house. He was helping me escape the House of Night. Right now he was annoying the poopy out of me by texting me every 10 seconds.

**Are you still coming, Zo?**

Another text from Heath.

**Yeah. I'm outside right now. I'm on my way.**

I stepped out into the frigid morning. Normally, I would've been freezing, but since I'm a fledgling now, the weather doesn't affect me as much. The sun was seriously irritating me, so I ran. I knew that no one would be up this early, considering fledglings and vampires sleep in the day, so I decided to leave at this time. It was currently 4:00 PM.  
Finally, I made it to Heath's truck. He looked ecstatic to see me. He ran up to me and enveloped me in a massive bear-hug.  
"Oh, Zo. I'm so happy that you decided to do this." He murmured into my hair.  
Honestly, I was really happy too. When Heath pulled away, I heard a voice.  
"Hello. Who's there?"  
Oh no. We were going to get caught if we didn't leave right that second. I looked at Heath, and I think he caught on, because he practically shoved me in the truck, and jumped in on the drivers' side. He put the gear into reverse and backed down the school driveway. Then he put the car in drive and took off at top speed through the streets of Tulsa. While we were in the car, I put on the special vampyre concealer, covering my face, and chest tattoos. I had worn a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, covering the rest of my goddess-given tattoos.  
Very soon, we arrived at his house. We decided that I would be staying here. Even his parents agreed. The problem was that they thought that I was human. They aren't very fond of vampyres, hence the concealer. Heath opened his door, got out and came over to the passenger side, opening the door for me.  
"Thank you, Heath." I said politely, hoping that he would see that it had multiple meanings.  
He smiled at me and answered back, "Anything for you, Zo. Your welcome." I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled away, and grabbed my hand while looking into my eyes, and together, we started our new life together in the human world.

_**There's the first chapter. Read and review please. I will update at least once every two weeks. Hope you enjoyed,**_  
___**-NAQ**_


	2. The Family

**_I am seriously enjoying writing this story. That's why I am updating so quickly. I wish more people would read it, but I thank all of you who have. Anyway, here's the story,_**  
**_-NAQ_**

Zoey

When we walked into the house, I was greeted by Heath's mother with a huge hug. Heath's parents had always liked me. They loved me for being a good friend, (and an even better girlfriend) to him. Of course, they didn't know that he got wasted almost every single night, but I didn't bother correcting them. When she finally let me breathe, his little brother came up to me and held my leg. I was still really surprised that they let me stay here. Heath probably made up some huge lie in order for me to stay. I didn't give it much thought though. Little John was my favorite member in the family, (besides Heath) and even though he had the same name as my step-loser, John Heffer, he was still the cutest little thing. He looked almost like a complete replica of Heath when he was younger, but instead of piercing blue eyes, he had chocolate brown eyes. Heath's father was not there at the time, he had work and would be back in a couple of hours.

After our short, but sweet reunion, Heath's mother, Faith, informed us that dinner would be ready in an hour. We replied, "ok" and then headed upstairs. When we got upstairs, Heath led me to his room, because of lack of guest room. I was still really surprised that his parents let us stay in the room together, especially since I was his girlfriend. I figured that they probably thought that me and Heath had already had sex with each other, but the truth was that I was still a virgin, and so was Heath. We had decided on saving ourselves for each other when the time was right. The thought brought a slight blush to my cheeks. When I opened the door, I was truly surprised.

He had painted the entire room lavender. It was my favorite color. It even smelled like lavender in the room. It only took me a couple more moments to notice the lavender plants in the room, on the dressers and tables. There were two beds in the room, though knowing Heath, he would probably just push them together so that we could cuddle. On one of the beds, that I assumed was Heath's, it had a navy blue bedspread, and it wasn't made up. Classic Heath. Above it was posters of the Broken Arrow football team, and a couple of photos of him. On the other bed, was a deep purple bedspread with pillows decorated with a swirl pattern. It was exactly like my old room. The one that I had before the House of Night, and all this vampyre crap.

I didn't realize that I was tearing up until Heath said,  
"Zo. What's wrong? Is it the room? I tried really hard to get it like your old room. I hoped that you would like it." He said. He cast his eyes downward to look at the ground, as if he was embarrassed or ashamed.  
"Oh, Heath. I love it. It's making me cry." I comforted.  
His head snapped up to look me in the eyes. He gave me a cocky smile, and reached into his pocket and took out a tissue. Heath always carried crumpled, semi-used tissues in his pocket for me. I snot when I cry.  
"Here ya go, Zo. You snot too much when you cry." He said and handed me the tissue.  
I gratefully took the tissue, and responded,  
"Um. Thx, I guess." And ended on a large sniffle. I blew my nose, rather loudly and embarrassingly. I heard Heath chuckle lowly. Oh how I loved his laugh.

He put his arm around my waist and led me farther into the room. When he let go, as expected, he pushed the beds together. I flopped down on the bed right after. I was seriously exhausted. I was supposed to be sleeping until 7:00 PM when I would have had to get up for school if I were still in the House of Night. I had to go to school tomorrow with Heath. He had enrolled me back into South Intermediate High School, or SIHS. This was Heath's last year and my second to last. Later tomorrow, Heath's mother said that she would take me shopping for clothes since I only had a book bag full. She understood, and offered to pay for me. I couldn't really object because I was flat broke. I was going to look for a job later on, though. I did not do good without a good, undisturbed 8 hours of sleep. Heath came over to the bed, and laid down next to me. He kissed me on the forehead, and stroked my hair with his hands. His stroking lulled me into slumber, and I drifted off with a content sigh.

* * *

When I woke up, Heath was no longer next to me. I was alone in the room. I noticed that I had massive bed head, so I headed to the bathroom. Someone had just recently been in the shower, hence the steam clouding the room. I looked at myself in the mirror, and took the brush from off of the sink, and brushed my hair out. It was a while before I got all of the knots out.  
Someone, suddenly came out from behind me and wrapped their arms around me. I knew that grip. It was Heath's. I turned around in his arms to see his face barely 2 inches from mine. He smiled, and gave me a quick peck on the lips. When he pulled away, I saw that the only thing that he was wearing, was a towel around his waist, and his hair was wet. So he was the mysterious-shower dude. His lack of clothing made me blush and avert my eyes from his muscular chest. Instead I stared into those beautiful sky blue eyes. He truly was hot, and I was glad that he was my boyfriend.

He looked at me. He said,  
"You must be hungry. You missed dinner last night. I tried to wake you, but you told me to 'fuck off'." I raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like me to curse. In fact, I had never cursed in my life. Only safer words that have the same amount of offense. He looked at me sheepishly and said,  
"Okay. Maybe not those exact words, but something like it." I thought about it for a minute. I didn't remember him trying to wake me up. Maybe I was still half asleep. Now that he mentioned it, I was a little hungry. As my stomach heard my thoughts, it growled rather loudly. I replied to Heath the truth.  
"I'm not hungry." I said stubbornly.  
"Zo. Yes you are. Admit it." Heath replied back, just as stubbornly.  
"Well I'm hungry, but not for food." I said the last part in a whisper, hoping he wouldn't hear me. Of course, with his atomic hearing, he did.

He narrowed his eyes as if thinking, and I suddenly saw realization in his eyes as they returned back to their normal size. He let out a big "OHHHH." He quickly (before I could stop him) raised his nail to his skin, and cut it, leaving a thin line of red at the tender spot where his neck met his shoulder. I held my breath. I didn't know how to control my bloodlust, and I didn't want to risk hurting Heath. Heath just looked like he knew I was going to cave. I needed to breathe eventually, right. I did. I could only hold my breath for a short time, and when I took the deep breath in, gasping for air desperately, a whiff of his blood went into my nostrils. His blood smelled like the richest, and most delicious chocolate, and a mix of the best things you could think of. I couldn't handle it anymore. I latched onto his neck, and drank his delicious blood. I felt our Imprint grow stronger, and it only made his blood that much better. He softly moaned. I felt him start to go limp in my arms, so I flicked my tongue over the wound, closing it, and detached myself from Heath. I looked at him, angrily, and stomped out of the room. I was mad at him for using my bloodlust against me. I went into the room, and got changed into one of my outfits that I packed into my book bag. I turned to head to the door, only to see Heath standing in the doorway, this time fully dressed. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had been standing there, watching me get dressed.

_**This is going into present tense now**_

He walks into the room and puts his arm around my waist. He leads me downstairs. We are the only ones here, because Heath's parents have work, and his little brother has daycare. We are already late. It is 8:15 and school starts at 8:30. If we want to be there on time, we would have to leave like, now. I think Heath got the message because he quickly grabs his coat, and a few breakfast items to eat on the way, and makes his way out of the door. I am already outside, shivering my ass off, and Heath sees me like this. Him, being the big sweetheart he is, puts his jacket around me to make me warm. We walk to Heath's truck. Heath opens the passenger side door for me. I thank him and take my seat. He walks over to the driver's side, and gets in. He starts the car turns on the heat. He turns on the radio and puts his right arm around me. We back out of the driveway, and he starts speeding down the road in order to get to school on time.

**_Okay. There's the second chapter. I might change the tense between past and present often, but I'm having conflicted feelings. I will update soon. I enjoy writing this story, so it might be more often. Review please. Thank you,_**  
**_-NAQ_**


	3. Author's Note 1- Sorry Guys

Hey guys. I know that you will be very disappointed, for this is NOT a new chapter. I, myself, hate authors' notes, but this was necessary. I don't mean to sound like a prude, but if y'all want some more chapters, please review to me. I like y'all encouragement. I'm kinda getting bored with these stories, but I have BIG plans for them, so if you would like me to continue this story, please review or send a private message to me. I'm sorry. It probably feels like I am blackmailing you, or giving you an ultimatum, but I want to provide y'all entertainment. I feel SOOOO bad for doing this, but it was necessary. Once again, I am so sorry. Please review nicely. I won't continue if you are mean to me in your review. It makes me sad. Thank you,  
**_-NAQ_**


End file.
